Uncharted Imagination
by michael1812
Summary: John narrates on a normal day on Moya. But is it the John you think it is? An unusual crossover!


Today started out like any other day.

Moya's passage-ways were looking mighty fine as always; my compliments to the DRD's, and I prepare to start off my day with my traditional slip-slide through the hallways.

The DRD's have been waxing the floor today.

Perfect.

I put myself into position, putting one foot in front of another before looking one last time in either direction, something which is called a 360 degrees scan.

No-one in sight.

Ooh, my intestines start to rattle in excitement.

But when I was just about to jump into the wax and slide down to Command, I suddenly changed my mind.

Why?

Because this was not the kind of thing John Crichton would do.

I sigh, let the coolness of this moment fill my heart and lungs as I take a deep breath, straight my back and turn my head before walking away.

I walk to Command where the door opens automatically.

I smile: the others always greet me so lovingly when they see me in the morning.

D'Argo always pats me on the back and tells me one of his new jokes. I laugh, remove a tear from my eye and return his gesture (he points his two hands at me like guns). Geez, D'Argo is hilarious, as always.

Zhaan always greets me with that Delvian shockhug that sends the shivers down my spine everytime.

I ask her to do it again. Do it again, I cry everyime...and we laugh and in the end she doesn't. Sigh.

Rygel farts at me when I enter and I fart back: a usual greeting for us.

Rygel and I always have fart competitions; I am reminded of the last time we had one and I won, and I had my little victory-dance afterwards, singing Tina Turner's "You're simply the best" and moving on into Elton John's "I'm still standing". Two all-time classics.

A fantastic piece of dancing, and the look on Aeryn's face during it was priceless. In fact, I'd dare say she had a homicidal look in her eyes. But I know she loves me.

Chiana felt quite differently concerning my singing abilities, smiling and dancing along through the entire routine, although she did kick me in the private parts afterwards, so I'm not sure whether she meant it or not.

But nevertheless, Pilot's voice and holographic face on the clamshell calms me down, and looking upon outer space through the view portal delivers me satisfaction and confidence.

Anyway, my point being, life on Moya rocks. Period.

"Maureen!"

A shrieking whistle and a loud uncaring voice calling me by a girl's name, as usual, deliver me back from the Uncharted Territories and back to Earth, the Sacred Heart Hospital, where life moved on, or ended like it always did. Not like in the UT, where everything was colourful, interesting, breath-taking and frightening, funny and extreme all at the same time.

"This could very well be the time in which I tell you to get your sorry ass out of fairy-town and into the real world," Dr. Cox spoke. "but seeing that I would only be wasting my time, which usually happens when I catch you alone in the hallway staring at the ceiling with your head tilted to the side like this (Dr. Cox showed him how by doing just that) and muttering things like, I don't know, this is probably going to sound silly, but okay here it is..."

He continued in a high, squeaky voice, saying things like: "I'm sorry, captain Fregglebutt, but I can't see you if you keep turning your back to me!"

And JD merely sighed.

"So therefore I don't say it." Dr. Cox finished. "I'm just going to do this."

He shook his head and walked off.

The bubble of JD's hallucination had been pierced, and now he was left sitting in the lunchroom alone, until Turk sat down in the seat next to him.

"Where you imagining being on Moya again?" asked Turk after Dr. Cox was done talking to J.D.

"Yeah." said JD. "I love Farscape."

The Janitor walked past, sweeping the corridors of the hospital like he always did, only to stop right in front of JD and Turk sitting in front of each other in the lunchroom.

"Zhaan dies." said the Janitor.

"No!" cried JD. "I'm only through the first two seasons!"

"Oops…" said the Janitor. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You did." Said Turk.

"Hmm…" said the Janitor, acting like he was surprised to hear that, before moving on to sweep the floors.

"Oh, man, you're in for a treat if you haven't seen season 3 yet." said Turk, padding JD on the back before standing up and leaving.

"Why is it that everyone here seems to have seen more than I have? Farscape, Doctor Who, Battlestar Galactica…"

"Battlestar Galactica huh?" said the Janitor, suddenly returning to haunt JD. "You know….Starbuck…."

"NO!!!" JD yelled, abruptly getting to his feet and putting his hands to his ears. "I didn't hear that! I'm not listening! Look at my hands! I'm not listening! Not listening!"

He kept on yelling those words as he left the lunchroom, although the Janitor did not stop trying to shout spoilers until JD had disappeared around the corner.

* * *

_#...But I can't do this all on my own…No I'm no……I'm no Superman….#_


End file.
